Eight Days a Week
by Gasaway Alley
Summary: Carlisle and Esme go to their island for some much needed relaxation from their lives. Rated M for mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm.


_**Eight Days a Week **_

**_Happy Birthday RowanMoon ~ Eight Days a Week - Cause we lu-u-u-u-uv you!_**

**Kari - this is Rie's song for you**

**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Qiyp3s5smXY**

**And Jenn's**

**Samba Pa Ti by Santana**

* * *

_**Day One ~**_

Argent light swayed around the silver figurine on ripples tiding in from the gentle congress of the rotund mistress moon. Esme's shadow sharply reached for me while I stood on the shore drinking the sight of her in. Truly it was only an illusion, but in reality, seemed fitting as we were conjoined souls.

The bare canvas of her lower back dipping just under the brine enticed me to stride into the water after her. Noiselessly, barely disturbing the sea, I made my way to her like Moses to the Promised Land. I fitted myself to into the swell of Esme's buttocks and wrapped her willow frame in my arms.

"Mmm, I was wondering when you would come join me." Esme hummed and swayed into my hardness.

"It's only been ten minutes since we arrived on the island." I smiled into her fragrant hair.

"Feels like forever to me." She turned toward me and pressed her softer curves to my obdurate ones. Her flesh knitted onto mine, the salty liquid making the sliding more delectable.

The sultry quality to the air and water caressed our bare skin, enveloping us in moist heat in a deliciously arousing manner. It was as if we were wholly encased in each other already as we savored each others' touch and the warmth of the water surrounding us together.

I held back a moan as the thought entered my mind, and I fought the urge to plunge into her depths without preamble. I felt myself twitch between the compressed planes our bodies.

Rather than act on the impulse I distracted myself by pulling us out toward deeper waters with sure kicks of my legs, gently churning the silvery waves into eddies and swirls to lick against our bodies. Esme felt the minute movement of my arousal, a small knowing smile gently curving her bow-like mouth, as her eyes darkened with a predatory glow.

I breathed her in, my nostrils flaring as I dipped my head forward to capture her lips with my own. A deep growl gently vibrated up from my chest expressing my satisfaction and unending desire for the wholly entrancing creature in my arms, who I was lucky enough to claim as my own. This was why we rarely kissed in public. I was unable to maintain my veneer of social propriety and decorum when I felt her willing flesh pressed against my own. When our lips joined, mixing our unnecessary breath, my primal need to broadcast our matedness burbled uncontrollably to the surface.

Moaning her approval, Esme opened her mouth to me, reaching for me with her tongue, mingling the sweet essences or our venom, both flavors contributing to a third more satisfying flavor. I could kiss her like this for days, and never tire.

She apparently could not… at least not today.

Twining our tongues together she wound her fingertips into the hair behind my ear, while caressing my cheek with her thumb. Her other hand reached around to slip up and down the valley of my spine, filling me with bolts of electric pleasure. It was when her hand dipped down to trace over the swell of my buttocks then move around the curve of my thigh to graze the soft skin of my pouch, that I was utterly derailed from my plan to savor our first moments on the island as undeniable pleasure shot through me.

Taking little notice of how far from the shore we had traveled, I ceased my swimming motions, allowing us to slip beneath the surface of the heated waters, fully enclosing us beneath the caressing waves.

We dropped a short distance, fifty feet or so, to the sandy bottom, our pale skin gently luminous in the filtered moonlight. Our lips remained tightly locked together our panting breaths flowing back and forth between us, our grunts, growls, and moans reverberating out from us, clearing the nearby reef of its own moonlight mating denizens.

My own long agile fingers firmly gripped and caressed her pert backside, grinding our nether regions firmly together before hitching her knee up on my hip. I loved running my hand up and down her leg, especially here, encapsulated in the slippery silk of the caressing waters whose slight pressure made every move an added sensual experience.

The coral, sponges and sea fans towered above us in an amazing display, this being a nearly pristine reef. It was moments like these when I found myself grateful for the reduced physical limitations of our Vampire bodies.

Unable to delay any longer, I pulled back and plunged fully into Esme's silken depths, our lips finally breaking apart as we both arched sharply at the exquisite feeling of being wholly connected once more. Leaning forward, I captured the tightly contracted tip of her breast in my mouth, sucking, pulling, and swirling my tongue around her taut flesh. _Gah_, how I loved to make her moan, and to feel it reverberating through the water… bliss!

My hand on her thigh, lips on her breast, and my self in her self, we moved at an inhuman, but deliciously syncopated pace, swiftly drawing us ever upward toward the crest of the towering feeling which never failed to leave me feeling utterly dashed and remade anew on the rocks of her love.

Soon I felt her quickening around me, fluttering pulses signaling her impending release. Her free leg twined strongly around my own leg as she again bowed back, using the leverage of her calves to clamp me more securely against her. My own movements suddenly became erratic, as I strove to bring her down from her high before my own fathomless climax erupted explosively against her perfect depths. The French call it _le petit mort_, and today I particularly agreed. I was expunged from my body and returned by the power released between us in our lovemaking. My cry uttered behind closed lips flashed away from us, a nearly visible ripple careening away through the waters, certain to disrupt seismic monitoring devices in the area.

I collapsed against my love, my Esme. We spent hours there on the bottom of the sea, wrapped in each others' embrace, savoring languid caresses and lingering kisses. It was the perfect beginning to a perfect getaway.

* * *

_**Day Two ~**_

The interior of our villa had no glass in the windows. Scented air flowed in on the island breeze as I watched my wife's marigold brown hair sift across her shoulders. She reclined on her stomach, stretching lazily while she worked a crossword puzzle.

She leaned to her side and told me, "Why don't you come over here and make yourself useful? What's a four-letter-word for intercourse?"

"A four-letter-word for intercourse?" I asked, intending to have some fun with her. "Hmmm? Let me think - well, there's _talk_?"

She shook her head.

"_Mesh_ is another one?"

She shook her head again.

"Hmm. Neither of those, then?"

And again. Her eyes--the same color as a glass of fine brandy--twinkled playfully at me.

"The only other one I can think of would be...no, it couldn't possibly be that."

"What word, Carlisle? Tell me."

"It's not really the kind of word a gentleman should say in front of a lady, Miss Esme," I said, exaggerating my normally faint British accent.

"I won't tell a soul, dear sir. In fact, why don't you come over here and whisper it in my ear." It wasn't a question, it was a command, and I could tell by the fire in her eyes she was ready to move on to a new game--one with a decidedly me carnal nature.

"I suppose I could, if you indeed promise to not breathe a word about this."

She nodded at me with wide, innocent eyes. I crossed the space between us too fast for human eyes to follow and, pressing myself to her side, whispered into her ear, "_Fuck_."

"That's the one," she breathed out, trembling the slightest bit.

_Oh, Esme, my wicked, sinful woman._

* * *

_**Day Three ~**_

Out on the Hunt, Esme's mannerisms were flawless, seamless as she cooed to the doe clutched in her embrace. I found myself swelling as I watched her custard pink lips pulls at the life vein in it's slender neck.

The dense atmosphere crackled with tangible intensity, flashing from her feminine form. Made Artemis, huntress, hunkered low and lethal atop the deer's splayed open neck while she devoured, gluttonously, eviscerating capillaries, masticating pulp, noisily but precisely slurping. My shaft shook as a whippet of blood splashed across her fresh cheek in the same manner my poisonous cum was known to do when she allowed me to fuck her genteel mouth and her purse hovering over my head made me splatter into her open lips and upon her body.

Electricity, flashes of Apollonian orange-red hybrids eroded time and place. Candlewick locks whipped a heathenish storm of famine relieved as Esme looked to me with her eyes midnight domes only lit by the crescent of her pupils. The smack of her lips, the snap of hell-weather transported me back to a time when I'd taken her life and given only my soul in return. It had hardly seemed a fair barter.

First fragile, delicate ache, aroused gratitude, patriarchal pleasantries…_ denial._ Refutation I wore about me like a horse-hair under-vest, hiding my passion, flagellating myself for it. Wanting, waging, _wanting_. I disclosed only humility and a sire's presumptuous, perfectly appointed, puritanical amour.

_Armor._

A nude paramour, she had come to me in our staunchly human abode, with a son named Edward known to us. He the first I'd made. Slaking off desperate need, I wrapped her in my smoking jacket, the exact shade of misty blue-gray I remembered her mortal eyes to be, made a pleasing, teasing jacquard as I wore it over my bared flesh.

She took the robe in two hands and pushed it back off, behind her, over her shoulders so it sat for a mere moment upon her buttocks before simpering in a sumptuous satin fold to the floor at our feet.

I elegantly paced away. _I wanted to run. To her, from her._

She advanced.

I held my hands up, because… _because Esme didn't owe me this, and I'd make do with loving her from afar. With loving her in the only manner I knew how. With esteem, regard._

Bursting with ecstasy, a courtesan, she tore off my drawers and gave no further opportunity for my withdrawal.

Offensively, I felt the ignoble reaction of my penis sliding in and out of her practiced fists. Ostensibly, I meant to push her away but ended with my chin to my hurdy-gurdy chest, tugging the carnation bud of her lips back and forth over my solid flesh where drips and drops of lacquered venom pearled.

Hungry, untutored, I'd lapped her breasts, crying from my gullet when I met the points with my tongue, a sharp rasp upon a work of art!

Though I was older in many ways, she was more learned in fleshly knowledge. I'd lived chastely as a young human man, prudishly as a lone vampire. Esme had known sex, but never so pleasantly as her husband had been an abusive ne'er-do-well.

That she'd had the strength to fly from him gave merit to her Athena-like spirit.

_Winged creature from cretin._

And when she'd lost her newborn, the River of Styx was all she wanted; her hope solidified into a channel of miasmic swamp infested with disease, cruelty, death.

The stream of release, the path to Nirvana before her was barred, _barren_. I'd played God, _Zeus_. I'd interrupted her journey.

_I owed her the hereafter._

When I'd loved her that foremost time, it was with soul. With corporeal feeling jerking out of me in ropes and spindles… of cum, of love, of heart, of onus!

Forged, soldered, chained as if by the iron workings of Hephaestus himself in his warlock's cave, we were never to be parted. _Never._

A primal surge slingshot me through the elastic dominion of ages. To mate again, to possess and be owned, equally, animally, specially.

The heavens provided a climatic, cataclysmic orchestra with her clashing witchery, Mother Nature's haunting melody puncturing the feral Dance of Seven Veils as I gained on my quarry, my love, my equal in all things.

A whirling dervish of flinty topsoil spun up around us, shawling us in a tornadic helix upheaval of limbs twisting, clothing shredded like no more than cattail's fluff to the gale-like wind we created. Mouths plundered manically, and I sought out the last crimson drops of the hunt's blood inside her wet cavern wherein her teeth nipped my tongue, then across the firmament of my lips and deep within where her weighty drenched muscle tangled with mine, wrestling lusciously for just one… more… drop of replenishment that fervored us into an even more frantic frenzy!

The wind dropped like a languorous carnelian silk scarf to the moon-silvery earth.

Sallying forth, Esme toppled me over in one lithe motion of prowess, steel, and suppleness. Butterscotch cream from the top of her starlet hair, now a maddened fury of webs wefting over her face, to her round womanly breasts tipped in plush pink nickels, down her wrought-from-feather flesh, the sexual cage of her ribs robbing me of breath. Her navel was a caramel divot that opened to the size of my pinky, the lance of my tongue.

Following a small swell, my eyes, my lips, my fingers craved to the fine down of her pubic hair; toffee, sleek with dampness I gathered on the tip of my tongue, the pad of my thumb. The tight drum of her tum tilted like saucy windmills weeping water out down below and my own spout opened with infinitesimal liquidity. Lapping, lathing, completely bound and enslaved, I melted against her with my mouth to her labia, slipping into and around all her grooves. I collided my face to her inner thighs, just wishing I had a beard's growth to twitch and rasp and burn her skin. A mustache to bleed and purchase with subtle stubble at the nose of her clitoris.

_And her legs!_

Never was I so glad for the changing of generations than when Esme could display those gams to my heated perusal! Not only at night, but out in the open, during the day! The turn of muscle turned me on, the clamp of calf, the sinew of thigh, the tenderness behind her knee, the strap of her ankle winking at me.

I kissed every surface until she beseeched.

_Here_ we embraced fear and deviant decadence birthed from decades of loneliness and supernatural carnality. _Here_, in this dust bowl arena our pouncing naked bodies had created, we would rightfully terrify the voyeuristic human eye.

_Here_ in this coliseum, we wrestled and mated like a god to his goddess, snakes braiding, limbs like constrictors, my adder cock to her mamba sway; we were of earth, sky, and cosmos – sucking out the atmosphere, creating a guttural, groaning, heaving, bestial crash of ocean waves, a demonic tsunami of fucking that ended only when silence -- _utter stark raving silence_ -- bashed us together in orgasm like the supersonic boom of the Black Hole imploding.

Here we were vampire, hunters, primeval, savage.

At home we were father, mother… husband, wife… lovers and timeless mates.

_Everywhere at once, we were solace._

* * *

_**Day Four ~**_

Lush overgrowth padded over a network of spider web hiking trails. Barely visible to the eye for anyone but us. Our hike continued up the broken ground, and I admired the way my woman's khaki shorts hugged the tight curves of her bottom. After all these years together, her body still stirred mine like a wind swell. I inhaled her sweet scent on the breeze and was instantly erect and wanting. My darling Esme... A growl rumbled in my chest as I watched her walk. Surrounded by the verdant growth, she looked like a wood nymph. My body tightened and strained to connect with hers.

We came to a small clearing that overlooked the shore line from a small rise, The bright sand a stunning contrast to the dark green life underfoot. She turned to look at me as I strode to her side. Her warm eyes staring through to my heart as they had done a thousand times even while she was still human. There was only ever her.

"What is going on in your mind that has placed that look on your face?" her voice a whisper among the breeze tickling the leaves and the swells of the waves below us licking the sand.

"After all this time, you still manage to make my chest swell, and a forgotten heart want to beat" I told her. It sounded silly even as the words tumbled past my lips, but she brought it out of me like no other being ever would.

Smiling softly, she turned into my arms. "My sweet Carlisle" she sighed and brought her mouth to mine. The soft waves of her hair danced across my skin as the wind tossed it lightly. My lips parted to her immediately and my mouth filled with her sweetness. My body burned, and my stone skin flushed with warm at her loving touch. A kinder creature God has never created than my Esme.

I cupped her face wit my hands and teased her tongue with mine. Her mood and urgency caught up with mine. Our kisses were languid but no less aching with our vampire nature and speed. My hands drifted through her hair and down her snowy neck. She grasped at my waist and pulled my hips against her. My erection nuzzled at her, seeking and pushing for her warmth. From her neck I smoothed my hands over her creamy shoulders and down her arms, coming back up with my fingertips barely grazing her skin. Lightly caressing her arms and back again. each pass showing her my love, my need for her and the invitation to take anything she desired of me. Gulls swooped and dove over the retreating waves. A musical for the two of us.

Esme smiled against my mouth and tucked her hands under my shirt to pet my stomach and tease the course hair that dove toward my cock. I sighed into her mouth and lifted her to lay her amongst the rich life of the island. My water witch, my island nymph.

Keeping my weight off of her, I tugged at the bottom of her tank top and pulled it free of the khaki shorts that teased me throughout our walk here. Obligingly she lifted her arms so I could bring it over her head and expose her breasts to the sun and my hands. Her nipples reacted to the air brushing them, and my fingers found them, tight buds which my thumbs brushed and circled. Pretty pink tips calling for my lips, my tongue. I nipped and tugged at her skin. Her neck, her jawline while my fingers played and pinched her nipples. Esme gasped and arched into my touch. "Carlisle," my name a sigh from her lips. I travelled down her throat and kissed the tops of her breasts, my hands still teasing and tugging.

Esme's hands were in my hair, trying to hurry me to take a pert tip into my mouth. I resisted at first, taking my time, wanting to make this last longer. Finally I relented and drew a lazy circle around her aureole, smaller and smaller until I flicked the tip with my tongue. She gasped and her hands trailed down my back and pulled my own shirt free of my shorts. I pulled back long enough to lose the fabric boundary between us and again pulled her nipple into my mouth; my fingers mimicking the attention to her other breast. Her hands scored my back, tracing the muscles that moved and contracted under her fingers.

Her hips arched off the greenery bringing her against the erection that was straining my zipper. My cock twitched and jerked looking for it warm wet home between her thighs. I moved my hands down her tummy, teasing her navel and undid the button and zipper of her shorts. Her scent of arousal hit my nose like draft of sweet wind as I eased the fabric down her hips. She lifted against so I could removed the shorts and the tiny thong from her body.

"Yours now too, Carlisle," her voice husky and raw. Hands at my fly, I had to let go in order to allow her to spring my erection free and my shorts were tossed on the pile of clothing next to us in the grasses. She was resplendent, her skin glittering and blinding under the sun's light. My love refracted into diamonds amongst dark greens. I pressed my body to hers and touching her skin was coming home. No matter how many times, no matter where we were, Esme was always home to me. My soul's comfort.

I kissed her again, tongues twisting and turning against each other. I started down her body again, wanting to taste the sweetness I could smell amongst the flowers and salty air. Esme's gasps and sighs moved me farther down. I teased the lips of her sex open with my fingers and, had I needed breath, I would have lost it at the sight of her glistening core. The sweetest smell, the loveliest nectar. My tongue led me to her, and I dragged up the center of her. Growled at the taste in my mouth and the wetness on my chin and lips. Slow laps and light sucks of my lips over her clit made Esme mewl like a kitten underneath me. Her hands pulled and pushed at my hair. I would not speed my attentions. I was savoring each drop of her arousal, and I wanted to drive her to the edge of the hill before pushing her into the sea.

Stiffening my tongue, I plunged into her slowly. I plundered and prodded and purred against her sex. Her hips rocked and twisted against my face, and I used my hands to hold her closer to my mouth.

"Carlisle... dear God, Carlisle." Esme voice was strained and desperate. I could feel her release causing her muscles to tense and tremble. I continued lightly sucking, licking and teasing. Esme's hips bucked against my face, her orgasm now imminent.

"Yes baby," I said against her, her hair teasing my lips. "Come for me my love." I inserted two of my fingers into her and curled them up against her g-spot. Pushing her over the final edge and letting her free fall with release.

"Yes, yes, oh Carlisle!" Esme screamed, joining the screeching of the gulls overhead. Wetness flooded my mouth, and I swallowed and swallowed, the warmth running down my throat and causing my brain to roar with the satisfaction only I could bring her to this point.

She pushed my face away from her; her eyes were black and fierce. "I need you inside me NOW," she growled. She only ever lost control like this when we were together, or her children were threatened. I loved the savageness that would come out of her at these times. Her hands pulled me up her body, and she claimed my mouth with a kiss. Her tongue caught the remains of her climax from my lips and tongue. I centered myself over her and pushed inside. We roared together at the feeling of my cock filling her; stretching her.

My hips took over for my brain as I rocked inside her, rushing us both to climax. I pushed and retreated over and over while Esme grabbed onto my arms to keep from being moved across the lush floor beneath us. I pistoned into her, my growls rumbling against our chests as I chased the tight spring in my gut. Esme snarled against my lips as I kissed her and nipped at her jaw and neck.

"Yes, Esme, yes!" I called out as my orgasm broke free and soared into her body. She tightened around me while her body squeezed and convulsed beneath me as she followed a moment later. I rocked into her hips as the aftershocks slowed. The salty sting in the air surrounded us as I held her close and inhaled against her neck. "I love you, I love you," I panted against her skin.

We lay there until the sun started to tint the sky with pink and purple hues. I handed Esme her clothes, and we dressed. Standing, I pulled her into my arms and we watched the sun disappear into the water, almost hearing the hiss as it touched the ocean on the horizon.

* * *

_**Day Five ~ **_

Thankfully, Edward had told me about the unfortunate incident with the bed and bedding. I discreetly had a designer, okay, Alice, pick out new furniture and have it delivered before we came out here. There, placed in the middle of the thousand square foot bedroom, was a massive four poster bed. Just right for the plan unfolding beautifully in my mind's eye. The king-sized bed, dressed in pristine white satin bedding, was the center piece of the room. The perfect altar on which I would worship my wife, my mate.

After almost 90 years of marriage, I still couldn't get enough of her. But in a house with an all-seeing seer, a chronic mind-reader, and an over-sized prankster with vampiric hearing, the opportunity to woo Esme properly with romance was nonexistent. The moment I started to drift into images of how I wanted to seduce and please my wife, Edward would begin to squirm around uncomfortably. Emmett would catch on immediately and the comments would start, "Have a great day at the _orifice_, doctor!" or "I think Esme's due for her _internal exam_" or some other incredibly tacky innuendo. Finally, Alice would pipe in on whether the yet-to-take-place sex would be any good.

Nothing spoils the mood more than the your 'children' experiencing your sex life with you! Esme and I learned the only way around the situation was spontaneous, short escapades. But honestly, quickies only satisfied the mind and the body for so long.

So here, on our little piece of paradise, my mind swam languidly in the thought, smell, and feel of Esme. And I was about to experience her to the fullest.

Pulling my iPod out of my pocket, I docked it in the player on the bed stand and loaded the playlist I thoughtfully compiled of our favorite songs from the 1920's. Hearing that era music took me back to the wonderful time of new love and the discovery of how we could make each other feel physically as well as emotionally.

As the sultry sounds began to play, I opened the French doors to let the salty breeze rush and swirl into the room. The dance floor was set...I awaited the arrival of my partner.

The musical intro of the song gave way to the sweet sound of Billie Holiday's voice singing out:

_Your eyes so blue_  
_Your kisses too_  
_I never knew what they could do_  
_I can't believe you're in love with me..._

She appeared like an apparition in the doorway.

The room was bright and airy, it made her skin glow while her hair drifted in gentle tendrils around her smiling face.

Fondly remembering our days of courting, I bowed to her and extended my hand, "Care to dance?"

I think she would have blushed if she could.

"Well, my dance card is open at the time," she toyed.

We met in the middle of the spacious room. Her touch always felt like home. Relishing the moment, I gently pulled her close to me, putting my right hand on the small of her back before sliding down the length of her right arm and taking her hand. We swayed to the music, allowing our bodies to graze ever so often.

Her touch was Heaven on Earth.

Closing my eyes, I let myself be consumed in the moment. This was all I ever wanted, and forever would never be enough. As the song changed, I pulled her close, placing my left hand around her. I held my cheek to hers.

_Everybody loves my baby,_  
_But my baby don't love nobody but me._  
_Nobody but me._  
_Everybody wants my baby,_  
_But my baby don't want nobody but me_  
_That's plain to see._

Esme sighed peacefully.

"You are so quiet, my love. Is everything all right?" she breathed into my ear.

"Yes. Everything is just as it should be."

As the music played, our senses danced, our minds relaxed and our instincts took over.

Esme's lips ghosted over my neck before leaving a trail of soft, warm kisses across my skin. Her hips moved firmly against me. I loved her signals. She was ready for more.

Stepping away from her, I took her hand, and spun her around before scooping her up in my arms and carrying her to the waiting bed.

I laid her across it and she sunk into the plush bedding, then I stepped back to gather her in my eyes. The perpetual object of my adoration.

"Carlisle?" she questioned.

The words of Irving Berlin spoke for me in the most exquisite timing...

_I'll be loving you always_  
_With a love that's true -- always._

"Esme, I am going to love you like you have never been loved before. I am going to make _slow_, sweet love to you..."

She moaned softly and closed her eyes in anticipation of the feel of my body against hers.

* * *

_**Day Six ~ **_

We cuddled together and watched the sun rise over the ocean colored like Jacob's coat. I was asea in my own fortune since my turning centuries ago. All paths lead to somewhere. Thankfully mine led me to this woman tucked into my side. My hands of their own volition began tracing patterns haphazardly along the ticklish underside of her arm...

I wanted to laugh and make her squirm away. You'd think vampires couldn't be ticklish. That we were too strong, hard as stone, but to each other it was so much more. Her gentle responding touch soothed me. Her soft, tender caresses sent shivers straight to my dick.

"Esme, you minx. Haven't you had enough?" I questioned, already knowing the answer. I didn't need my son's mental parlor trick to distinguish when my wife was feeling frisky.

"Never, Carlisle," she purred, trailing her fingers from my arm, down the slope of my stomach, lingering just above waistband of my trousers.

"Es, were supposed to be relaxing. Aren't parents, away from their teenage children, supposed to sleep in, and then lounge around all day drinking mimosas or something fruity like that?"

"One, we don't sleep. Two, the only beverage we drink isn't served cold out of a tall glass with a straw, but warm straight from the source. Besides, when's the last time we were able to make love outside, under the warmth of the sun without our teenage children hearing, seeing or predicting? Now, do you want to lounge or get laid?" Even after almost 90 years, this woman still knew how to turn me on.

Faster than humanly possible, I had her stripped, laid bare before me. "Is this what you had in mind?" I asked, whispering in her ear before placing open mouth kisses along her collarbone. "Sex on the beach?"

* * *

_**Day Seven ~  
**_  
Once back from the pounding surf, Esme and I lounged on the veranda, snuggled into the giant plush cushions scattered near the firepit. Heat from the equatorial sun seeped into the smooth native quarry stone and now radiated into our ever-cooled bodies. The lulling combination of the ambient heat, good hunt, and my plush wife curled around me made me feel rather like the indulged ruler of some ancient pleasure palace. As we lay silent, watching the dancing orange sparks fly away from the driftwood fire, Esme trailed a finger along my inner thigh and slid her body against mine until our faces were level.

"Music, darling?" she purred. I smiled in response and was rewarded with the vision of her round little bottom sashaying away from me, the curves of her twinkling flesh glowing with the soft oranges and greens of the otherworldly firelight.

My children considered me a man of the concerto and chamber quartet only. I chuckled to myself, remembering their human-like adolescent inability to see Esme and me as man and woman, not just de facto parental figures. An errant image of our Emmett running from the great room in Forks, singing 'lalalalalalalalalala!' to distract his overactive imagination came to mind. I shook my head at the memory indulgently, and settled again against the lofty pillows. Suddenly, the strains of Carlos Santana's guitar echoed across the porch, and I inhaled the heavy salt air as my eyes heavied in response to the seductive Latin rhythm.

I heard and scented her before she stepped before me. Her caramel hair lifted and twirled in the wind as she moved with the music. There was no girlish insecurity in my wife; she moved her glorious bare body with a pride and grace only a woman of maturity could express. As her arms lifted, her breasts rose and shook enticingly in time with her undulating hips. Against the backdrop of swaying banana palms and Birds of Paradise, her skin glowed and refracted the tangerine glow of the fire. She smiled, sensual as the music floating from the outdoor speakers, beckoning me to join her with a turn of her elegant wrist.

I moved to Esme, tucking my beloved woman's back against my body, so I could move against her and still enjoy the sight of her breasts and thighs pulsing in time to the music. Her neck smelled of coconut, sea-water and her own grassy skin-scent. Her arms reached up, clasping around my neck, as I lowered my mouth to her skin and tasted her just behind her ear at a spot I knew set her tight quinny to weeping for me. She pushed back against me, whimpering low in her throat, as I slipped a hand from her waist to the rise of her breast, filling my palm with a succulent orb and flicking lightly against the swollen dusky nipple.

"Mmmmm... Carlisle, love," she whispered into my cheek before finding my lips with her own. Our mouths brushed against the other's once, twice, and then fused with tasting, twining and stroking of tongues and lips. I slid my thighs against hers, kneeling behind her and rising slightly again so my erection slid between her legs and darted against the soft curling coppery hair and lush pillow of her mons. The little canyon opened slightly as she stood on her toes and arched her back further.

"You feel divine," I groaned against her neck and nudged further between her lips.

"Let's go by the fire, darling." Her voice worked me almost as much as her hands or mouth. When aroused, Esme's normally gentle sweet toned voice dropped into her chest, taking on a much deeper and breathy resonance. It always sounded to me like the throaty rumble of a lioness as she cleaned herself of her prey. We were, in truth, caught between the nature of animal and human, as I'd always perceived it. Our desires and needs were far more akin to the wild predator, even with intellect and reason that allowed us to pass among the humans we once were. We had the capacity of slow, reverent human lovemaking, could even partake with a human if under extreme control, but nothing could approach the base coupling of two vamprires.

I answered her with a snarl and toppled her forward onto the pillows. She hissed over her shoulder, fixing me with her amber eyes that danced with umber and sienna shadows as they reflected the blazing driftwood. Snorting, I grasped her hips and plunged into her, feeling instinct take over as the wailing guitar became the last human thing my consciousness held on to. Esme leant back, seating her small frame astride my bent knees and wiggled appreciatively as I slid into her again.

"Harder," she snarled as she wound one arm around my neck again. I braced us together with an arm across her torso and rammed into her with all the power my thighs and knees could produce.

"More, Carlisle... fuck... harder!"

I was undone at the sound of vulgarity from my gentle wife's mouth.

"You want hard, darling?" I grunted, bouncing her on my cock to the refrain of the Samba's beat.

"Carlisle, please, enough of the niceties..."

She was gasping now in time with my staccato thrusts. Something cold and predatory swelled inside me at her entreaty. I wound her hair through my hand and pushed her torso away so she was suspended between my thrusting dick and her glorious mane. The sensation was beyond overwhelming. Esme's body swayed around me, circling as I plunged, dancing away lightly, then rising as she impaled herself with rude aggression on me. I let my hand wander between her thighs, wisping over her hard, heated clitoris until she threw her head back, snarling and spitting. Her head twisted violently towards my shoulder, and she ripped at my flesh with her teeth, marking me with her razor sharp incisors. Roaring at her with a mind full of an animalistic cocktail made of sex and rage, I leant over her shoulder and plunged my teeth into the skin there, returning a brand of my own to her flesh. We were carnal, we were unnatural, we were the most poetic of lovers, all wrapped in our granite skin, talons, and raptor's teeth.

At that moment, as Esme and I growled and snorted and hissed out our climaxes together, I was beast. I was abomination and human, expressed in its highest order. I was vampire and thank God, _thank God_ to love this woman as vampire, to be able to give her the viscious and tender love she deserved. Now, my mate, my precious Esme forever bore my claim on her skin, just as I bore hers. The scarring had already begun over the wounds we'd given each other. We nestled silently into the pillows, dazed with release. In years to come I knew we would touch these marks we bore for each other, either together or when apart, and remember the night we'd given over to the Samba and had each other like the brutish, beautiful, immortal creatures we are.

* * *

_**Day Eight ~**_

The cleaning staff would not be here until after we left. Now, not normally messy, we managed to really do a zinger on the villa with our constant love-in. Cushions were everywhere.

I stood at the entrance to the airy open main room and surveyed the soft surface carnage, Esme at my side.

"It looks like the Children's Reading Club at the Port Angeles Public Library. All the floor pillows set out for the kids. I did enjoy that volunteer job. They were so sweet, too young to be scared by the danger I could pose," she sighed contentedly.

"Hmm, the potential... what favorite books did you find there?"

"Oh, _The Sailor's Book _or _Dancing Feet _are very popular with kindergartners. _Pat the Bunny_, for littler ones. I loved to hold the toddlers in my lap, one at a time, and let them turn the pages."

"Esme, that isn't exactly the age range I was aiming for. I thought sure you did some reading on your own, in between the children's reading sessions. In any event, I'll tell you all about _my_ favorite grown-up books after I help you get this room put back together. I brought a special volume with me, the type with 'curious plates'!"

"First, we have to wash all these drenched cushion covers. You did a wonderful job ordering the new upholstery, sweetie. Cotton is durable and cleanable. Strip them off the inner padding, and let's get this over with. I'm not having the housekeeping team handle them, venom-spattered and spooge-soaked as they are. Not the best way to keep our true nature on the down low, Dr. High Hard One."

"Spooge-soaked? On the down low? Where on earth did you learn those terms?" I loved Esme's shifts in tone from warm-hearted mother figure to homemaking task mistress to slang-slinging hot mama.

"Spooge is one of Bella's favorite expressions. She found it online somewhere. I heard her call Edward 'Spoogeward' the other day."

All the cushion covers were washed, partially dried and put back one at a time onto the foam and cotton-batting inner forms while still slightly damp. It was no delightful task, even for our vampire fingers. I had earned my reward.

Sprawled together outside in the hammock, safely away from anything worth cleaning, I showed my love a leather bound book. "This is only volume 1, the second is waiting for us at home. It's my 1766 English edition of _Fanny Hill, or Memoirs of a Woman of Pleasure_ by John Cleland_. _This particular publication has a _Set of Elegant Engravings. _I've been saving it for just the right moment to read it aloud together. Will you sit in my lap and turn the pages? We'll start at the beginning..."

_Letter The First_

__

Madam,

_I sit down to give you an undeniable proof of my considering your desires as indispensable orders. Ungracious then as the task may be, I shall recall to view those scandalous stages of my life, out of which I emerg'd, at length, to the enjoyment of every blessing in the power of love, health, and fortune to bestow; whilst yet in the flower of youth, and not too late to employ the leisure afforded me by great ease and affluence, to cultivate an understanding,  
naturally not a despicable one, and which had, even amidst the whirl of loose pleasures I had been tost in, exerted more observation on the characters and manners of the world than what is common to those of my unhappy profession, who looking on all thought or reflection as their capital enemy, keep it at as great a distance as they can, or destroy it without mercy...  
__  
_Esme and I lost ourselves in yet another pleasure, afforded by endless time and the recognition of our marriage as the source of _'mutual society, help, and comfort, that the one ought to have of the other.'_

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Kari!!! We all love you so very much! **

Collaboration by:

**RosaBella75**

**JaspersBrand**

**GoldenMeadow**

**ViolaCornuta**

**TwiliteAddict**

**AmeryMarie**

**Frol**

**Winterstale**

**&**

**GasawayAlley**


End file.
